The Key to My Heart
by Everina-ever
Summary: One normal girl found about about her real parentage at the wizarding world
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

An old man with silver white beard walked into an urban neighborhood in Manhattan, New York. His purple cloak swished over the sidewalk and eventually, came across a tall apartment building. In his arms was a baby, sleeping peacefully. They seemed out of place compared to the modern street and neon lights.

On the apartment stairs sat an orange tabby cat that sat straight and stiff. She seemed to know everything that was happening in front of her eyes. She stared at the man for a long time. None of them spoke. The man chuckled behind his glasses.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." The man finally spoke. The tiny infant stirred in her sleep.

The can turned into a woman with the same stern eyes and a pointed hat. Like the old man, she was wearing a cloak too.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall spoke in a voice that told you she wasn't someone you would like to cross. "First the Potters, now Merlin's family? They were all… dead? I can't believe this. The most powerful family in the wizarding world. The only one left was the girl?"

"Sadly, yes." Dumbledore replied. "The Whites family told me to protect her and raise her in a muggle family. It is the only way she will live until she is fifteen.

"The papers were already finished, and I would personally send her acceptance letter separately. When everything is ready.

"Is it wise, Dumbledore, that Everina will come to the wizarding world so suddenly? Will she attract more attention from the Death Eaters? Isn't this more dangerous?" The woman fired one question after another, directing them at the old man.

Dumbledore, however, was calm and he stated his reasons. "She needs to be older and stronger when she handles the problem herself. Even if the Death Eaters wants her dead, she would be able to fight back."

McGonagall said no more. They went straight to the top floor, where they could hear a young women weeping.

In the apartment lived the young women that had a kind heart, she was just divorced with her husband. Dumbledore set the baby in a basket and put the basket on the welcome mat, hoping that the girl would be able to be a good company to her.

The two people disappeared with a tiny pop. Everything went back to normal.

Except it was not.

Nor did Dumbledore knew that the young woman was pregnant with a baby girl. From the moment she saw Everina, she screamed on the top of her lungs.

Everything about the women's personality changed in overnight.

It was the worst mistake ever made by the most powerful wizard in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

A ray of sunshine displayed an interesting pattern on my tiny attic floor. I sat on my bed, watching those merry, dancing lights like I didn't belong.

I never did, to anything.

I'm Everina White, your typical, boring 16 years old girl with curly hair the color of dirt. No one thought I had feelings or thoughts. Like my angelic step-mother Anastasia and stepsister Elleen Douglas. But trust me; they were the exact opposite of angelic.

I was adopted when I was only one. However, bits and pieces of memory about my memory were engraved in my head like they would never slip away: sparking lights, pure happiness, and faces all surrounding me smiling like they had the sweetest dreams. Everything was snatch away by an invisible force one day in my life, nothing except my mysterious ring and a sharp pain spreading over my left wrist.

Today, the wrist was covered with a black "W" written in fancy looking letter. The only thing that let me feel connections between my parents, yet Anastasia tried to destroy every last of it. She even went as far as giving me a tattoo removal surgery, saying "destroy every piece of evidence that she is a freak". Good thing I found the ring after months of searching it when I was five, and hid it since then. The mark grew back two days later, causing m step-mother to give up completely.

I was invisible to most of the people at my age, thanks to Elleen. I seemed out of place with girls in high heels and miniskirts. SO here I am, a socially retarded weirdo.

Trapped in this tiny attic, I always thought about having a life somewhere else, at another time, at another place.

Impossible.

Something flashed on my window.

A letter.

Addressed to me.

I opened it with shaking hands, almost dropping the smooth, white paper.

It said:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**)

Dear Miss White

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The letter also came with a list of school supplies for fifth year students.

Was this a joke from Elleen to prove I am a crazy person? Witchcraft? How can I be a witch? I looked into the mirror, a pale zombie with depressed eyes that expressed her hatred towards the world. Nothing that was the least bit of magical stared back. I can't be…

Maybe I can.

All the pieces connected inside my mind like a puzzle. The cloaks, the sparkings, and the burst of light.

And my mark.

Everything was clear. I wanted to escape my jail and let the world see the real me. Not the walking zombie. I have power, I can feel it in my hands. Filling every part of me with energy and magic.

I am a witch.

I have to get out of this place that trapped me like a butterfly in a jar, unable to move, and eventually die. I had a real life outside, somewhere, anywhere but this glass jar that made me hard to breathe.

Packing everything I owned, the letter, my ring, a few old shirts, a hoodie, and some money from Elleen's room. I burst through the door and sprint for the exit door.

Anastasia was waiting for me in the living room. Her eyes stared at me like knifes.

"You are not going anywhere, my dear." The exact copy of my letter told me everything.

She knows who I am, and she hates it.


End file.
